


And I Know That I Might Be Dead

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	And I Know That I Might Be Dead

**Title:** And I Know That I Might Be Dead  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Eric Kripke, the CW, and others. Title from Hellhounds by Misfits. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Ruby/Bela  
 **Prompt:** None  
 **Spoilers:** For _Time Is On My Side_  
 **Warnings:** Femm, dub-con  
 **W/C:** 200  
 **A/N:** I started this a while ago after writing [Bound](http://buyo105.insanejournal.com/56468.html) (though it's not a sequel to that per se),and somewhere around the end of season 4/its hiatus. I'm not sure I'm completely satisfied with it but it's not sitting on my hd collecting dust anymore.

 

Her hand shakes almost violently as she reaches to place the phone back onto its cradle, Dean’s voice still ringing in her head. He’s not going to save her.

“I tried,” she whispers and it almost gets drowned out by the hounds outside of her window, the only thing holding them back is the demon at her side.

“Mm, I know you did. But not hard enough.”

She shivers against the cold breath that ghosts along her neck and the hand that creeps up to brush her hair from her shoulder. She can feel the tears welling in her eyes, threatening to spill over but she holds them back. You never let them see you cry.

“I gave you what you wanted.”

“You think so?” Ruby laughs darkly before leaning in to press a kiss against Bela’s neck. “You haven’t even begun to give me what I want.”

Her stomach rolls and she whimpers, Ruby shushing her and petting her hair like she’s calming a horse. When the demon forces her down, presses her into the mattress she lets the tears slip and soak into the sheets beneath her. She almost wishes the hounds would come and tear her apart.


End file.
